


Lucky?

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack.  Just crack.  I can't expect it to make any better sense than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 145  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 24

“In shock, you are,” Yoda said, as he wrapped a bacta pack around the stump of Mace Windu’s wrist. His only answer was a drunken giggle. He felt the pain, but it might have been a galaxy away. “Working, the painkillers are,” Yoda commented.

“We were lucky,” Obi-Wan said, from his place at the communication panel. “We’ve been able to get the word of the Chancellor’s betrayal out _before_ he could transmit Order 66.”

“I’m especially lucky,” Mace said, as the narcotics in his bloodstream took full effect. “If I hadn’t been, Anakin might have cut off my masturbating hand.”


End file.
